When all you long for
by TrappedLittlEm
Summary: All Sarah thinks of is Jareth. All Jareth thinks of is Sarah. A wish made, a call for the Goblin King.ONESHOT turned chapter fic- oh i love reviews, thank you my loyal readers and reviewers for creating something superb. Contains Mature Adult Themes.
1. It's Possible

_**YES this is just a one shot. Yes it's a bit strange but if i'm quite honest if i was Sarah i wouldn't stop thinking of Jareth-And Yes- I do want Jareth myself ^-^. You guys can still comment and review. PLEAAASE. Much Love. LittlEm**_

_The only way Sarah slept after Jareth gave her back Toby, and sent her back home, was to dream of him. When her thoughts were filled with school or home life she couldn't close her eyes to sleep. Nothing seemed all right and every stress filled her to the brim as though she were about to explode with angst. Then she'd dream of Jareth, his eyes, the way he looked. About how tempting he had really been to her. She'd dream things and then write them in a journal she locked under her mattress. On occasion she'd read through the dreams, notice how much detail had actually been in them._

**_The only way Jareth could bring himself to sleep was to dream of her. To dream of Sarah. To think of her as she'd been when she was here, restless in her quest to find her brother. He wanted to be the one to make her restless again. The Goblins pestered him as to why he couldn't sleep as much as he did, or why he seemed pre-occupied in thought so often. He wasn't about to tell the worthless slugs who did his bidding now was he? So he shouted and cursed and told them to go kill some worthless creature rather than stick their nose into his business… that was before letting his mind wander back to Sarah and how she must've grown-bloomed- in the year since they'd met and parted._**

A year had indeed past between worlds and though the world's times run differently it had been a year for both. Time seemed to drag for the young Sarah and Jareth, both longing to see one another. Their thoughts bursting with ideas of the idea, of things they'd like to do, say, see… to see the others skin and the way they moved towards them.

_Sarah couldn't stand the longing anymore, it had been a year since she'd seen him and there was nothing she wanted more than to touch his skin and feel his lips on her. The way he'd enticed her with the peach, how tempting it had been. Though then she'd had other ideas knowing her brother was in peril._

_"I want to feel him against me… how warm he was when we danced… I want to feel his warmth once more…"_

Like Jareth had hoped Sarah had bloomed and was now all woman. With ample chest and pronounced hips. Sarah had come into herself over the year they'd been apart but had still not let any man nor boy touch her. As if she were saving herself for him – for Jareth. She thought on his and without realizing she'd done it had touched herself over him, thoughts of him tantalizing her. She dreamt explicit thoughts and awoke to find herself panting, as if he'd been there with her. Such is the power of dreaming something so frequently that you can almost feel the other person.

**_Jareth unlike Sarah had not matured, aged, grown old in anyway, but he retained his youth and was almost getting younger. Jareth's mind however was ageing and needing – lusting for something truly youthful. For the touch, taste or smell of something youthful and ripe. Like a fresh peach. Even the thought of her lips around that peach he'd enticed her with sent gooseflesh crawling over his skin. She was the height of want, lust, and need. She was all he wanted, and what the Goblin King wanted, he got._**

_She couldn't help dreaming of him. Especially on nights when the whole family was out- she refused to go on little family outings as she said it ruined her time alone. When really she used the time alone to dream, daydream and think non-stop of Jareth. It was coming onto nine- but Sarah had not been paying attention to how the time had drawn around her. "Goblin King…Come to me…Jareth…" She could hear herself moaning, simply assuming she was dreaming_

"**_Goblin King…Come to me…Jareth…" Her voice calling out to him, she was finally calling out to him. His skin tightened and he grew instantly hard knowing she was calling for him. Abandoning his post he vanished from his castle, from underground to go to her._**

**_He found her lying in her bed, silk nightgown covering her pale skin. She had nothing on underneath this_** **_piece of material so it was infact fairly see-through. He could see everything she had to offer and he was tight in his trousers thinking about what he could do to her right now…_**

_She thought she could hear movement, but assumed it was dream worthy. Her hands slipping over the duvet beneath her as she thought about Jareth's lips on her skin. Her lips parting as she moaned, thinking about how his lips would feel on her._

If only she'd opened her eyes then, she would have seen the figure in her room, looking over her body. But she did not, her eyes stayed closed.

**_She was moaning and writhing and Jareth didn't know how much more he could take of just watching her. Creeping over to the bed he slipped his hand onto her thigh and trailed his hand slowly up as his lips moved onto her neck. Her skin was soft and supple with a distinct aroma that Jareth couldn't put his finger on until she moaned right by his ear. Peaches. She'd gone out of her way to buy peach lotion, because it reminded her of him. Diabolically perfect. No longer could he stand the teasing as he his reached its precipice._**

_"**Sarah, just open your eyes…"**_

_Sarah could feel his lips, and now his hand. All she could think was how she wanted him with her right now. That's all she could desire. To have him hear, really stroking up her thigh. Tasting her peach skin, wanting her. Being tantalized by her skin. Letting herself sink into the feeling of his lips she moaned. Before long she heard words. _

"_Sarah, just open your eyes…"  
She did and lo and behold he was there, before her eyes. Stooped over her body like a ravenous vulture waiting to take his prey. Sarah couldn't take her eyes off him. There he was before her and she was lost for words. Her mouth dry and her mind blank._

From the moment Sarah opened her eyes they both slipped into a state of shock until Jareth lowered his lips to hers and pushed her head back down onto the pillow, now lying over her virgin body. Letting her feel his throbbing length against her skin, his hand now moving slowly, rubbing her gently. Her hands crept up into his hair as she used her tongue to part his lips. Slowing moving her tongue against his at first before getting more into it and moaning gently as Jareth started to stimulate her properly. His fingers slipping over her, rubbing and making her wet, savouring her moistness.

Sarah pulled back from the kiss and leant her head back, arching her back and pulling her hips upwards to give him better access, parting her thighs and allowing his fingers to slip inside her. Jareth could not have imagined in his most gorgeous daydream how warm and enticing she would really feel. The yearning for her youth. Her body, soul… he removed his fingers much to Sarah's protesting whimpers and wiped them off before using her own hands to remove his shirt. Sarah finally sat up and ripped the shirt from his body. Covering him with hot, warm kisses that caused his body to quiver with anticipation. He was curious as to how her lips would feel on his now rigid length. His hands slipped to his trousers but before he could unzip her hands were there. Tugging his trousers down and throwing them aside. Letting him stand to attention for her.

Sarah's eyes glistened as she saw him presented for her. Slipping her silk nightgown off she threw that onto his trousers and moved over his body. Pinning him under her. He stroked the hair from her neck to leave it bare, lifting his head and kissing up her neck gently.

"Come now Sarah, do you really want this? … Do you really want me? …To be the sin on your skin, the fault on your flesh."  
He pulled her down so her naked figure was pressed onto him, her curves holding down his length. Hearing her moan as she felt it press to her. His ears now right to her ear, his voice a hoarse whisper as his tongue flicked her earlobe.  
"Tell me Sarah, do you want to be mine…"

Sarah's mouth was dry, her body a quivering mass dripping with anticipation of how he would fit inside her, how he'd take her. Her ears barely picking up his voice. Hearing the last question against her ear she moaned and proceeded to lick her lips.

"Jareth… I've wanted to be yours since we parted… you're all I think of. Filling my thoughts…Now, I want you to fill me and make me yours…"

A sinister smirk spread across his lips as he heard the words escape her mouth.  
"Anything you desire Sarah…"


	2. Kissing, touching Oh no!

_**I couldn't resist another chapter after having so much wonderful feedback from the first part. For you all dedicated wonderful readers. This is for you. There will be more...Now i've had such wonderful emails. Thank you. [LittlEm]**_

Jareth slowly lifted his head so his lips were resting on her collarbone, kissing gently as he held her body down on top of his. Their bodies tight and close with ever curve matched perfectly by the other.

_Sarah was beyond words, his body fit perfectly under her and his lips were tantalizing her whole body just with the simplest of touches. She was at a loss for thought and just wanted to feel his body moulding with hers, blending the two of them together. Something she had only dreamt of for an entire year was finally coming true._

**Jareth could not believe just how perfect her body was, how she'd never had anyone touch her like this before. The peach lotion was far more intoxicating than Jareth had anticipated too, especially knowing it was on her perfect flesh. He tried to stop his hips bucking hard in order to ram himself deep into Sarah. Though he just could not do that to her, he couldn't taint her without really savouring her body. **

His hands stroked down the side of her body with the two of them moaning gently at the feel. Jareth loving how her skin felt and Sarah loving just how perfect his hands felt as they stroked her skin. They were both lost in each other, completely consumed with how they felt.

Crashing out of their perfect dream-like state as the door to Sarah's house slammed shut with her family back at the house now.

Their hands stopped, their hearts stilled for a brief second as their minds locked in tandem

"_**Shit**_!"

They'd been caught out.

What could they possibly do? Was Jareth just going to have to leave her once more when they were so close? Or is Sarah going to run for him, with him?


	3. What do we do?

**To All my loyal readers. ****Thank you for everything. This is for you. And please, please do read my new story The Asylum. It's all my own creation. Please let me know everything. Not for the faint hearted.[LittlEm]**

Jareth and Sarah looked at each other with shock and horror. Jareth slid of Sarah pulling all of his stuff together and scrambling about as Sarah grabbed a dressing gown and flung it around her body.

_What the hell were they doing home already? Had time really gone that fast? It really just couldn't. How could she possibly be losing Jareth already? Sarah's mind buzzed with so many thoughts and questions as she darted around trying to figure out what to do. She had only just touched his marble skin, felt his perfect touch- she could not lose him._

**Jareth was flustered and angry and confused as to what the hell was going on. He was worried about what Sarah would do. Whether she would just stay here and tell him to go and leave her- Jareth thought he would be about ready to die if she did that. Or would she take his hand and go with him? Jareth twiddled his thumbs and Sarah stormed about, his eyes still watching how her body moved.**

They both moved together and stood in front of the door

" _I promise you I didn't think that they would be home so soon Jareth_…"

" **It's alright Sarah darling, don't fret… too much. But what are we going to do?"**

His hand slipped to hers and they both stood in silence glancing at their hands, just savouring this as she heard her dad shout up to her.

"_I'm fine dad! Honest… Just go straight to bed, I am_!"

The lie came out of her mouth easy as both of their hearts pounded in their chest. They turned to one another and held each other suddenly as the doors to the rooms started to shut. The muffled sounds of Sarah's father and stepmother filled the room- the slowly lowering sound of Toby, as he was soothed into a slumber.

_Sarah was so confused as to what she was going to do. She wanted to go with Jareth and to just be with him. She had such intense feelings for him. Yet was worried all the way through her body. Would Jareth want her to come with him? Did he feel like she did? … Oh what would her dad say? How could they possibly cope without her? Poor little Toby_.

**Oh god. Did Sarah feel as intense as he did? Would she want to come with him? Oh good god, why would she want to come with him. He was so worried about everything that was occurring. Oh Sarah, his perfect little Sarah… What would he do without her?**

They looked into each other's eye, answering the questions that needed to be answered…

They nodded their heads, closed their eyes…leaving what they knew behind for good.


	4. Tell me what i feel

**Short, yet sweet like most of the chapters but with a subtle hint of intruige and suspense. I do so hope you enjoy. [LittlEm]**

Their eyes stayed closed and their bodies stayed tight, arms wrapped around one another's bodies. Sarah buried her head into Jareth's chest. Neither of them could believe what had just unfolded nor that they were in the situation they were. But what's done is done and neither could turn back now. They had made their decision.

She had done it; she could hardly believe that she had done it. Sarah had gone and left her family behind. What would Toby do without her? How would they cope? Sarah didn't want her dad to think that she was dead, but what could she do now?

**Jareth was in a complete state of shock and dared not let Sarah go from his warm embrace. He could feel her body within his arms and he loved her warmth. She was more than he could remember and had bloomed into a beautiful woman. Jareth knew she was delicate and something special and to be loved and adored and my god he would never let her go ever again. **

**Jareth knew that what Sarah was, he wanted. To keep and love and cherish for all time. Her breathing was soft and shallow as he held her, with her arms wound around his waist. He could not put his finger on what it was that must have drawn her too him. Why she chose him over her own family who had always been there for her- but he was not about to complain about it.**

Sarah's mind flew and whizzed around full of unanswered questions surrounding her family and what she would do now that she had chosen to be with Jareth- to be his. She would be a Queen, his Queen. Yet would lose her family in the process. Did Jareth even have a family or had they been slaughtered so he could claim the throne that he held? Was Jareth the type to do something like that?

_Sarah had gone and left her family for a man she had only just realised she knew nothing about. Only that he was the Goblin King and named Jareth…. And that he had strong feelings for her. She knew he was capable of magic, trickery. Yet had followed her heart to him. What was it pulling her closer to him? His arms were wrapped so tightly around her and he was just so warm that Sarah thought she would never want him to let go._

'Sarah, I will never let you go, so long as you stay loyal to me my little turtle dove…'

They both loosened their grip on one another before pulling apart ever so slightly just to lovingly gaze at one another- the beauty they saw within the eyes of the other caused both souls to ignite. They kissed and felt the whirls of passion and love flow through them.

Yet through it all a sense of something neither could quite put their finger on- could it possibly have been regret?


	5. Looking over the balcony

**Here we go my loyal readers- another little passage for you to read and enjoy- I hope! Tell me what you think. Read/Review/Comment/Subscribe. Love as always. [LittlEm]  
**  
Sarah's mind couldn't focus as she stood on the balcony overlooking the land that would soon be partly hers. She would rule alongside Jareth – over the Goblin kingdom as his Queen. She had so many dreams about this in the time they had spent apart. There were daydreams in her classes when she should have been paying attention. The nights she spent under covers lying in slumber dreaming of his eyes and his hand holding hers. Here she was- on the balcony that looked over the kingdom. The dress of ivory draped across her skin, framing her chest and flowing down over her stomach and legs, finishing at the floor, flowers stitched into the dress at different points. Rouge lips parted as the wind blew at her- Sarah's eyes closed as she savoured the cool breeze. Her hair tied up loosely with strands falling, flying in the breeze. As she played with the engagement ring that graced her left hand she pondered how she had finally got to this point…

**Jareth sat across his throne gazing over at the pearly throne that had been constructed for Sarah. She would finally be by his side, sat on the throne next to his, stood by his side and holding his hand. Ruling the kingdom together that he had ruled for so long by himself. The kingdom he had won from his siblings, the kingdom he so adored. He knew that she would be stood on the balcony looking out at the kingdom right now; she loved it just as much as he did. He could hear the guests congregating in the hall to watch the ceremony. The three- and dog- she had come to call her friends had been here for hours, and had visited many times since Sarah arrived. Jareth did not mind because he knew how much Sarah adored them, so he would learn to like them. Or put up with their presence for her sake.**Sarah opened her eyes and peered over the balcony, looking at the Goblins checking invitations of the guests who were coming into the palace. They were all coming to see her wedding- yet her own family weren't going to be there. She could hear Ludo, Didymus and Hoggle causing a fuss and trying to get along. Failing, but they were obviously trying for Sarah's sake. Her heart warmed a little thinking of all of them together, dressed up. She had missed them terribly when she had been at home and longed to see them again. Her longing to see them when she was home was probably more intense than the longing to see her _family _again. Toby was the one she missed the most, his little cute nose, his chubby cheeks and the adoring way his eyes gazed at her. She looked back up to the sky, the sun falling over the horizon. Sarah slipped her hand across her stomach and pulled herself up straight, chin held high as she took in a long deep breath.

"Time to take the plunge…."

**Jareth leant his head back as he closed his eyes. In mere minutes he would have a Queen and his life would change once more. The first time his life had changed since he became King was when he met Sarah, yet here she was about to dramatically alter his life a second time around. There was no remorse though, only excitement. They would be a very successful couple, relationship wise, and ruling wise. He had wished there was a way to bring Sarah's family but alas Jareth couldn't do that. He could not bear to see Sarah see her family and then chose to abandon him and return. Maybe he didn't only feel excitement. Fear slowly crept into his mind…**

"Your highness, everyone is seated and ready. It's time"


	6. Time to say the I Do's my dear

**My loyal readers here is another little segment for you to sink your teeth into. Now i know where this leads but i would love you have your opinions on where it should go. Maybe one of you shall sway me from my original decision. Who knows? Thank you for all the subscriptions and adding this to alerts. Thanks are not enough. Knowing people _actually _read my writing and appreciate it is wonderful. Enjoy your new chapter my little Labyrinth rats. [LittlEm]**

The hall was full with Goblins and creatures of all shapes sizes. With fur, no fur, small heads, big heads, clubs, swords, eye patches. Growls and grumbles, squeaks, squawks and all kinds of noises were echoing off the walls of the hall. Everyone was looking around and talking. Discussing the couple that were to be their ruler. Jareth slowly pushed apart the doors that were at the back of the hall with the crowd turning to watch him.

**Jareth could scarcely believe the number of creatures that were sat before him. All of them were watching him as he made his way between the chairs that had been placed for the wedding. They were all intently staring at him and Jareth was unsure whether he felt loathing or appreciation towards them for staring. For as much as he loved the attention he was bored of their faces, the scrutiny. What right did they have to scrutinise? He tilted his head high and strode past all. His mind securing in the thought that this was **_**his **_**day and that it would be perfect. There would be no hitches.**_Sarah stood at the closed doors to the hall. She had watched from the stairs as Jareth had walked in and the doors had closed behind him. He was wearing a new long tailcoat jacket, which she had spied and adored immediately. Onyx black with red trimmings and the same flower that she had on her dress stitched into the tail. She knew he looked wonderful from the front as well, he always did. The first time she had seen him in her dad's room all that time ago he had stolen her breath and he still managed to leave her breathless now. She looked at the doors, almost, expecting to be able to peer right through them and see Jareth standing there. Sarah was nervous and shaking. It was __**her **__day. __**Their **__day. She would not let anything tear her mind from this. She was sure of this…  
She pushed apart the doors and everything stopped.  
Wasn't she?_

Their eyes met as Sarah pushed open the doors, though her veil covered her eyes Sarah knew that he could see them through the veil, he could find her eyes anywhere in a room. Both looked in a gaze that could have stopped the world for as long as they needed. The guests were silent and composed as they glanced at both Jareth and Sarah. Gazing at her beauty and marvelling at his power and presence.

**Jareth couldn't bear to take his eyes from Sarah. She looked completely breathtaking; there was nothing about her that he could flaw. The dress clung to her body perfectly and Jareth had to hold his tongue from shouting out how beautiful she looked. The veil covered her beautiful face. Those eyes that he could find anywhere in a room without a second glance at anyone, he could see them through her veil. They stirred Jareth inside and sparked something within that he never believe he had. He believed the feeling was love. Sarah stirred love in Jareth. Which is why he went through all the pain of going back for her once more. He loved Sarah and seeing her in the dress, finally marrying her… It all felt right for Jareth. **

_Sarah glanced around at all the guests who sat patiently waiting. She could only just find the energy to put one foot in front of the other; everything was a blur as she made her way down the aisle. Her breathing shallow and paced as she let her mind buzz. Was she really sure she wanted to do this? Would she turn her back on her family forever and stayed entwined with a man who had enticed her by stealing Toby, bribes with peaches, crystals and wishes. Was there anything she was sure of anymore? Was she even sure that she was here. One foot in front, slow steps to where Jareth stood. He did look just as beautiful from the front as he had from behind. His hair as wild as usual, and she loved it and could not stop a smile moving over her lips. Yet there stood the man who had trapped her in a Labyrinth. Yet did she really hold it against him? Reaching Jareth she turned to face him_

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

Both Jareth and Sarah felt their bodies stiffen as he started- this was really it. This was the pinnacle of everything and a changing point in their lives. Jareth was willing and eager to finally have the woman he saw before him, but was Sarah ready for Jareth? Was she willing to leave everything behind for him?

**"Jareth, do you take Sarah to be your lawful wedded wife. For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"**

"I do…"

**He had done it and with no hesitation. Which had surprised even him. His immediate reflex was to shout yes and proclaim it throughout the kingdom. Though here he was, succumbing to someone else's wishes and keeping it tame. He had jumped into the abyss and given himself completely to a young woman who he had forced to traverse his Labyrinth. He had beaten him, challenged him and intimidated him slightly. She had not been afraid. Jareth loved her more for not fearing him like everyone else did. Sarah was so strong and all his fears eased away as he made his I Do's.**

_"Sarah, do you take Jareth to be your lawful wedded husband. For better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"_

_Sarah stopped, her mind halted and everything around her fell silent as the question was asked to her. Did she take Jareth? If Sarah agreed this meant turning her back on her family and being totally his. Her life and body and soul and heart would fully be his. In a binding contract between the two. Yet he had also pledged himself to her, and made his vow._

_"Sarah?…."_


	7. Do you regret your decisions?

**Two chapters in one day? Lord i must be on some kind of roll... Maybe! Then again, maybe not. Read/Review/Comment/Share/Subscribe. [LittlEm]**

_Sarah's mind was going at a million miles a minute as she stood before Jareth. She knew that someone had said her name after asking the question. Did she? Could she? Dare she say yes? Yes… dared she say yes to Jareth? The one man who had stolen her heart, stolen her brother Toby, let her traverse the Labyrinth and fall into the oubliette, tricked and tortured her body and soul. Manipulated her in every way he could in those hours she spent Underground…_  
_"I do…"_

_Because despite everything she loved him and there was warmth buried deep inside him and a loving nature which she had to find. There was darkness and light and power, presence love and devotion. Sarah knew that and she was willing to sacrifice everything to see him turn._

**Jareth was on edge, tense and fiercely desperate for Sarah's answer and when she said the words 'I do' he felt his body suddenly loosen and he felt as though he was about faint at that very moment. Why had she paused for s long? Did she really have to think this hard to make his decision? Was she fighting with inner demons, with torment?**

" You may now kiss the bride…"

Jareth lifted the veil off of Sarah's face and gazed down into her eyes before lowering his face down to hers as Sarah pulled herself upwards towards him. Their eyes closing as there lips embraced- all of the guests cheered and whooped and whistled as they kissed. Sarah's arms wrapped slowly around Jareth's neck as his arms then wound slowly around her waist.

_Sarah could hear Didymus cheering for her and wishing her well. She could hear Ludo's cries of joys and heard the boulders outside rolling. Hoggle cheering for them both. She was locked in a kiss of pure passion. She could barely hear a thing; she was so in a world where all things didn't apply. Where rules, the worlds rules, nothing applied to her whilst she was in this kiss._**Jareth completely lost himself in this kiss with Sarah. He was finally hers; Sarah was finally his wife, his Queen. Sarah, his life, his everything was finally married to him. Jareth pulled Sarah closer and yanked her up and into his arms, holding her across his arms as he carried her down the aisle. Jareth could feel a big smile that had spread all the way across his face. Sarah had the same smile across her face and it made Jareth tingle and feel warm inside. He felt handsome, and she looked more beautiful than she ever had.**

They departed the hall and the guest's followed- they all disappeared into the dining area that had been organised to feed all the guests. But Jareth and Sarah did not follow; they slowly slipped onto their room. Their chamber, which they would share for the foreseeable future. Their fingers entwined as they stood before one another- eyes locked in an intense loving stare…

"**I love you Sarah… I want you to be happy, and I want you to be happy with me…"**

_"Jareth…Jareth please don't let what happened fool you. I do love you, you do make me happy…I promise you"_

_Sarah closed her eyes and leant against his chest as her fingers stroked against the silk shirt he wore, her fingers playing with the material as her thoughts crept back to the thoughts of her family… The family she had left behind. _


	8. Meadows of heaven?

**You guys really are the**** best. D****id you know that? Honestly there are so many of you reading this story that it makes me smile and makes me want to write more and more for you. Thank you for being so loyal and reading. For subscribing and everything. you are all wonders. Read/Review/Comment/Subscribe. [LittlEm]**

The first night that they had spent together as a married couple had been a long and beautiful affair which had swiped away any thoughts either had about the worlds that were around them. Passionate love, a dark love affair with the darkness with soft sweet kisses entwined with the heat of lust. Desperate pleas and unbound need in the early hours of the morning. Everything that occurred between the two in those hours they spent in the bed they could only define as perfect. Every touch, caress, kiss, movement was perfect and they could have never asked for more from the other.

_Sarah awoke to the soft sweet breathing of Jareth as he lay beside her, his hand where he had left it on her hip, slightly looser now though. Sarah could have sworn she felt his breathing all night and had synchronised her breathing with his at some point during the night. She rolled over and looked down at his face- he looked worn out and yet so at peace finally. His hair falling around his hair, some strands littered across his face but they simply made Sarah smile. She stroked them off his face and kissed his lips gently. The lips that had greeted and caressed her body so magnificently the whole night. She slipped out of the bed and looked down at him as she slipped on a robe that was draped over the chair by her desk. Her mind suddenly started to turn again as she looked at herself in the mirror- it resembled the one she had at home._

_'I could leave him right now… just go home and he'd never know until he woke up… I would just be gone. I'd be able to see my family again… I wonder how long it's been there, what my Dad's thinking… What she's thinking, if she even cares… What's going on at home? Hm…'_

_Sarah let her mind swirl as she walked over to finally take the shower she had desired for the entire night. The bathroom was bigger than she remembered- all the other times she had taken a bath in a room down the hall as she desired to stay in her own chamber before her wedding night. After their 'almost' moment at her house she decided to keep the deed until after their wedding._

_This bathroom was beautiful and marbled and smooth, cool and Sarah was in awe of how beautiful it was. Only Jareth would have a bathroom like this for his own use! She turned on the water and started filling the bath only to find that bubbles began to appear without any kind of gel or gloop put into it. It started to smell of peaches and that made Sarah smiled. He had obviously wanted to smell Sarah when she wasn't there…_

**Jareth woke up and stretched out his aching body, rolling his head around until he felt a satisfying click. He looked to his side and retreated a little to see the empty space behind him. No, no it hadn't been a dream had it? He hadn't dreamt all this! He stopped his thoughts and closed his eyes, calming himself as he finally heard the water running in the en-suite. **

**Jareth let a sigh of relief pass his lips as he let his body relax into the pillows and the bed. It had been a marvellous night and he could tell as this morning he felt spent. She had been glorious last night and all the beauty she had shined through perfectly. He had performed to beyond even his own expectations and had enjoyed having her finally under his touch. His Queen had been made his and he was letting his mind trail over the thoughts of the night… How she had touched him, the gentle but firm strokes of her hand… The sensation of her mouth her lips… Just how tight her body had been for him…**

Suddenly shaking himself from his thoughts he went to grab the robe he left on his chair only to find it gone- Sarah… He smiled a little at the thought of her wearing it as she walked around this room. He delved into his wardrobe and found a different one, slipping into it and placing himself on the end of the bed to await her arrival back into the room.

Perhaps this was all a ploy… Maybe she had left the water running and escaped through one of the windows and was already on her way. Jareth's heart started to race as he mind started to pulse with these thoughts…

Would Sarah really have left Jareth all so quickly… _Dare she?_


	9. An old man in a far away kingdom

**...And yes there's more to come. My avid readers and commenters have urged me to write this..Here goes!  
[LittlEm]**

Years after Sarah's flight from the Goblin city and Jareth's years of searching for the woman he loved so dearly, all hope seemed lost. Sarah had both been caught and killed by a savage beast or was long gone and had somehow found a way to another world, or back to her own.

Jareth had never married since, he had mourned for the rest of his time upon the throne and had not given it an heir. The whole Goblin kingdom dreaded the days coming as who would take charge once their gallant leader had passed on? He was an old man now- striving with every breath to live on and to find his once blushing bride.

Since the moment she had left everything had shattered and fallen apart around him, and now as the sunset of the kingdom Jareth knew that he would never find her again.

He crept to his bed, draped in black to blend with the black sheets- his eyes weary from searching for Sarah, his body weak with needing. He could not bear to hear another word uttered from one of the Goblins who he had heard blaming him for her escape. It was her choice…

Jareth let his eyes flutter shut and he wished himself into a slumber that he would never awake from…

_A hand floated softly down the side of his face, cold nails brushing over the tender skin of his cheeks with a warm breathe so close to his face. _

Jareth had dreamt this so many times before, dreamt of Sarah coming back to him. He opened his eyes expecting to see the black whirls of his bed but instead was woken by the face of a woman, one he had thought of for years upon end…

' Sarah..._?_'


	10. As the world falls down

**_I apologise profusely for the length of time it has taken for me to complete this. Maybe it was a little bit of not really wanting to finish this story because i enjoy it too much. I've also been very busy recently- however out of the busy has come this chapter due to pestering from my work collegue who adored this story and wanted me to finish it. My lovely loyal readers this is for you- and also for my darling Tom. Thank you for your inspiration- criticism and helpful banter. Enjoy x [LittlEm]_**

" Well darling, it has been a few years- yet your ears are not deceived it's me."

Jareth opened his eyes with weary anticipation of seeing the only woman who had ever purged his cold heart. A smile stretched across his creased face as he saw the eyes he had been searching for. Now licked with slight laughter lines and signs of ageing, but still just as beautiful as he recalled.

"You've got a sad look in your eyes darling, aren't you pleased to see me?"

Her soft, delicate hand fell onto his and stroked gently as concern washed over her porcelain face.

"Sarah it's been so long, you just left me love, without a trace. For years I have searched- but to no avail. You vanished from me, from the kingdom without a hint as to where you might have gone. Can you lay blame on me for being sad?"

Sarah's eyes darted to the floor with shame, yet her hand stayed firmly on his.

" I could never lay blame on you Jareth my darling- but please forgive me- "

Before Sarah could even contemplate finishing her sentence Jareth interrupted and silenced her.

"You are forgiven- but please let us not dwell on the past. What's done is done. But Sarah I am still king and have to think of the future of my kingdom, and of its people. You need to take my place as rul- "

The tables had turned quickly as Sarah placed a finger to his lips and silenced the king.

" Did I forget to mention- I'm not alone here…Darling you can come in now."

And with that the door creaked open and in stepped a tall young man. Dark hair that matched his mothers, but his face shone with a fierce intensity that would have rivalled Jareth back in his prime. Then there were his eyes, one a deep, intense brown and the other a piercing blue- a royal trait. Jareth saw the power he once had in this boy, through all his features. The strong jaw on this boy resembled the jaw he once had, the way he held himself, everything about this boy showed Jareth in his prime- this boy was most definitely his son.

"I couldn't enter the kingdom with a child, let alone a young boy – I do know your Goblins, Jareth! So I stayed out in the Wildes, in a hidden village on which I stumbled after I left. They allowed me to stay with the boy- our boy. I've raised him to know his kingdom, the subjects and his role as their ruler."

Sarah paused and looked towards the young man and smiled a little at him. Jareth could see how proud she was of her son- their son. Though Jareth could not blame her for being proud for he seemed a remarkable youth, even if only to look at.

" As soon as I heard the news that you had been taken deathly ill I knew the time had come to return, to present you our son. Your boy and heir… With his strong family name. Jareth darling…"

Sarah turned to face the boy and slowly beckoned him over to Jareth's bedside. Jareth was still at a loss for words but raised a drained hand to the boy.

"Jareth … My boy…"

The young man smiled and took his hand, carefully holding it. With a firm yet gentle grasp.

" Father, your majesty, I know my role, how I must behave and what I must do. I've spent my life training to take your place and to not let you down…"

A smile graced the old mans lips and he looked at the young man who would take his place, and pride filled his heart.

" I am proud to call you my son, and Sarah my love you've done a marvellous job- and I'm still so happy that I called you mine…"

Jareth stopped and brought Sarah's hand to his lips and kissed it gently with all the energy he could muster.

"Never forget my love for you, it lies within you Sarah. Even as the world falls down I will never stop loving you…"

Jareth looked at the woman who sat beside him with tears brimming in her eyes, yet only saw the blushing girl he had once known, whose love he had desired for so long. A smile emerged from the corner of her mouth as she saw him looking at her in admiration – he knew she was smiling for him once again.

His slowly drooping eyes glanced up to see the man, his son, holding Sarah protectively the way that Jareth himself had once held her. Pride, joy and the knowledge his kingdom would be ruled and protected well filled his entire body giving him warmth that he had not felt in a long time.

The old king cast his ancient eyes to the window one last time to see the final glow of day leave the horizon, ending his time as ruler and bringing about a new age.

For the last time his had was laid upon the pillow by his weak body, and his eyes shut with a peace and tranquillity he had longed for, for too long.

The reign of the great king of the Goblin Kingdom had ended, but soon would dawn the era of another…


End file.
